sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angel Clover
is one of the legendary angels of holy light. Clover is the guardian angel of the green colored rainbow, who possesses the power of courageous wind. Clover, along with Guardian Angel Ampere, is an angel of earth, representing its growing life and beautiful plants and is thus usually referred as the Angel of wild earth. Clover made her first debut in the 5th episode of season one, when her human alter ego, Minotori Ema, encountered the Bijousha of the green rainbow, Linden, and was then granted the power of courage. Guardian Angel Clover introduces herself with the words . The Prism Brilliant she uses is more commonly known as the Grüne Brilliant, which stores the power of wild nature and whose powers resonate with the Klee Crysta, a magic weapon Guardian Angel Clover uses to perform stronger attacks. During the second season of the series, Clover is granted a new weapon, known as the Hanami Rapier. With her rapier, Clover can attack her enemies offensive and defensive. If she combines the rapier with her powers, she may be able to cause greater impact. Guardian Angel Clover’s symbol are three leaves seen to be whirled around in the wind. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Clover has straight, black colored hair, that reach down to her hips. She doesn't wear any ornaments or accessories besides two clover-shaped earrings. Her eyes are bright green colored. She wears a black colored dress which she wears underneath a green colored vest, that slightly reaches over her chest. The vest has white colored trims and is tied together by a pale pink colored cord. Over the vest, she wears a light pink colored scarf, which covers most of her neck as well as her shoulders. She wears green colored arm protectors and beneath them, she black colored gloves that don't cover the fingers. Around her hips, she wears a bead chain consisting of white colored beads. Silver armor plates, with a frilly, cyan blue colored cloth attached to each of the plates, are attached to the chain at the sides. She wears dark brown colored boots with slightly birther colored folds. A green prism is attached to the center of these folds. The boots have silver toes and heels. She wears her Iris Inject as a necklace, which is usually hidden beneath her scarf. While being trapped in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Guardian Angel Clover's over all appearance slightly changed. Instead of the vest and the scarf, Guardian Angel Clover wears a white blouse with puffy sleeves underneath a cyan blue dress. A bow is attached to the trims of the blouse at the height of her chest, as well as at the trims of the sleeves. In addition, her armor plates are replaced with a white colored apron with frilly trims. A green colored heart (♥) and a black colored diamond (♦) are shown at the apron. The skirt she's wearing also appears to be a lot puffier than it usually would be. Adding to her clover-shaped earrings, Guardian Angel Clover wears a big, green colored bow in her hair, which keeps a small part of her hair tied back to a ponytail. Clover wears black bands around her wirsts that are tied to a small bow at the back of her hands. The bots look identical with the ones she normally wears. After the Guardian Angels were granted the power of the royal family of Skyriver, they transformed into the Magical Angels. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Clover was granted a sliver-colored tiara, which carried a rainbow-colored prism in its center. In addition, Clover was granted a small pair of white colored angel-like wings at her back. Finally, the shade of her dress has slightly been lightened up and the cyan blue colored clothes attached to her plates are slightly longer. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Clover is the angelic warrior who wields the powers of the green-colored rainbow and is blessed with the element of courage, while she uses the power of the wild nature. Her Prism Brilliant is the natural green-colored Grüne Brilliant, whose powers harmonize with her powers of blooming nature. Guardian Angel Clover, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. Guardian Angel Clover has the ability to use strong wind-based attacks, which can be powered by legendary items and weapons which she may obtain while fighting the forces of darkness. However, Guardian Angel Clover also has the rare power to provide strong barriers that can shield herself or her friends from any attack. Guardian Angel Clover's Grüne Brilliant also contains the power of the Flourish Thumb, which restores the beauty of nature, that has once been destroyed by the powers of dark. Much like the metaphoric "green thumb", the Flourish Thumb will restore the blooming beauty of a wild flower solely by touching it. While being trapped in the fairytale Alice in Wonderland, Guardian Angel Clover's introduction is quite differently. Instead of her normal "Bloom, soft breeze of nature!", she introduces herself as . In the German dubs of the series, Guardian Angel Clover introduces herself as "Fliege, Oh Blüte der Natur! Ich bin Guardian Angel Clover!", which can be translated as "Fly, oh blossom of nature! I'm Guardian Angel Clover!". Attacks As well as the other Guardian Angels, Guardian Angel Clover has the ability to use attacks, which she may use in order to defeat the monsters of darkness, which are known as Katahowas. Guardian Angel Clover uses the power of air and wind while using attacks. *'Aureole Burst:' Aureole Burst is Guardian Angel Clover's first attack. The attack was first used in episode 05 and has the power to defeat the monsters of the dark. Guardian Angel Clover draws three circles with her left hand which all three have about the same shape. Then, she places the three rings in front of her and closes her eyes as she puts her arms on her chest. "The flower blooming eye of courage!", she shouts and opens her eyes. Then, she shouts "Fly towards victory!" and opens her arms, which waves away the three spheres. As the three launch, she shouts, "Aureole Burst!". The three rings head towards the enemy and burst as they hit it. *'Clover Barrier:' Guardian Angel Clover has the ability to summon barriers and shields that my protect herself and her friends from in coming attacks. She creates these shields from simply holding the palm towards the attack that is about to strike, without having to shout an attack name or anything. *'Orkan Rage:' Guardian Angel Clover's attack that she can only use with her Klee Crysta. Guardian Angel Clover summons her MagiCrysta and fuses its power with the one of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Rage, flare up, oh wild nature!". Then she moves her right hand above her head and her left hand down to her feet. She summons a small tornado between her hands. Then, she claps her hands together, spins around once and releases the tornado towards the enemy, while shouting "Orkan Rage!". *'Horizon Mistral:' Guardian Angel Clover's attack in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. Guardian Angel Clover appears in an area filled with fog. She rises her hand above her head and then down to her right and left side. She then puts her hand on her chest and three leaves appear in front of her. She puts her hands down and the leaves start to rotate around in front of her. Clover rises her hand and shouts "Horizon Mistral!" and pushes her hand towards the enemy. The leaves then turn into a strong wind that rushes towards the monster, surround it and purifies it. Group Attacks *'Triple Heart Explosion:' Triple Heart Explosion is a group attack, which three Angels can use if they fuse each others powers. Guardian Angel Clover usually performs the attack with Guardian Angel Sicilia and Guardian Angel Millennia. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons *'Klee Crysta:' Guardian Angel Clover's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. *'Hanami Rapier:' Guardian Angel Clover's primary weapon in Of The Stars, which she summons by calling "Bloom Out!" and then introduces the rapier with . Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' In order to allow Ema to transform into Guardian Angel Clover, Linden releases the power of his Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Ema inserts the Brilliant in her Iris Inject and shouts: "Spectrum・Inject!". Ema then gets trapped inside a hurricane. Her hair gets blown up and gets styled by the wind. Follwing to that, her arm protectors and her outfit appears. Her boots appear right before her scarf is shown to be whirled around her neck. Clover stretches her arms away from her and gets rid of the wind. She opens her eyes, which have changed their color a little. At last her armors appear. Clover shows her Iris Inject hidden beneath her pink scarf and introduces herself with "Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Guardian Angel Clover!". 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Clover's super form from Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Clover is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Precious Angel Clover wears a turquoise green dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A grass green, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark green cloth is tied around her hip, where a lime green bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with green trims. Guardian Angel Clover wears green bracelets where a dark green fabric is attached to. Her hair is kept opened. Etymology - Guardian Angel Clover's name comes from the green plant with the same name. Clover or trefoil are common names for plants of the genus Trifolium, which are known to have about 3-4 leaves.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover Quotes Trivia References Category:Guardian Angels